Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is one of the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic bear that is left in "Free roaming mode" at midnight which he wanders round Freddy Fazbear's Pizza along with the other animatronics until 6AM. If he finds another human afterhours he forcefully stuffs them into a Freddy Fazbear suit (which kills the player) Freddy Fazbear is the main animatronic in the game (probably why the name is named after him) Species- Animatronic, Bear Gender- Male Occupation- Lead singer in the Freddie Fazbear band First apperance- Night 1, Night 3 (When he becomes dangerous) Starting location- Showstage Apperance Freddy is an animatronic that wears a suit of a big brown bear. On stage (as shown above) he wars a black top hate, black bow tie and he holds a microphone in his right hand. He can move his ears back and forwads. The only features on the cameras are his endoskeleton eyes and some of his body parts and accesories. He has human handprints on his face (although they are hard to spot) Behavior For the first two nights, he is inactive only occasionaly looking at the camera at the showstage. He will only become active if the player runs out of electricy. If the player runs out of electricity they will see an iluminated Freddy and hear his jingle. If you "play dead" this can delay the attack and you will hear the extended version of the jingle and it give you more time. From the third night onward he will become more active while the power is on. Normally when Freddy moves you can hear a deep laugh instead of footsteps. Freddy only moves when the moniters are down so even if the cameras arent directly at him he won't move. Freddy can only enter the office via the east hall with the exception of the power running out when he enters via the west hall. His movements does not appear to have any strict rules, and he can often appear to have the abilty to teleport. This issue is compounded by the fact he doesn't always laugh when he moves, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he isn't right next to The Office. The most efficent way to stop Freddy sneaking in is to frequantly check the camera in order to stall his movements. If Freddy appears in camera 4B always close the doors while looking at him, as he may move into the players room otherwise. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game. Audio Freddy's full scream Freddy's laugh Freddy's Jingle Freddy's footsteps Locations Freddy start the night in the showstage along with bonnie and Chica Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: showstage → Dining area → Restroom → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. His jingle will play when he is in the kitchen or the Office. Freddy will only be in the dark areas of the rooms leaving only his eyes visible. Freddy will not be visible if an animatronic is in the same room as him. (link to song) Trivia * Freddy appears in the hallucinations along with Bonnie, with human eyes * Freddy is the only animatronic to have two jump scares, one when the power runs out and one where the player dies regualy * If Freddy attacks the player after they put the monitor down, the light/door buttons disappear a split second before he fills up the screen. * Clicking Freddy's nose on the poster in the office will make a squeak sound * In Freddy's Distorted Poster, he is shown tearing his own head off. One of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. * Freddy has a counterpart called "Golden Freddy" * Freddy is always the last to leave the showstage * You can hear Freddy's jingle in night 4s death meaning that he could of been involved in the death of Phone Guy * CAM 1A.jpg CAM 7.jpg Attacking.jpg